Garric vs Ashi
Participants Ashi Inuzuka Garric Hyuga Garric vs Ashi Hyuga Garric and Inuzuka Ashi, both chunin of Konoha and members of Squad 00, standing roughly three yards from one another in the Third Training Ground during noon. The sun shined its warm bright rays down upon them without interference from clouds and a cool breeze wandered through the grounds every once in awhile. There wasn’t a single soul at the grounds, except for the two of them, so they were free to duke it out without restraints or fear of others interfering with their spar. One hundred and twenty yards behind Garric was a calm fifteen yard wide river that flowed towards the east, sixty yards behind Ashi and to the sides of them both was the beginning of the dense oak tree forest. The ground they both stood on was quite worn out and covered with a layer of grass, but it was study despite what its been through. Kare: - “There is no point in wasting time in formalities… Let’s get to it then.” - Ashi leaped back about five yards and put his right hand index finger and thumb into his mouth, placing it just a bit under his tongue and blew out sending a high pitch whistle out into the area. Within a couple of seconds, Chamaru leaped out from the tree line behind Ashi and rushed to his side, standing just a couple of feet to his left. Ashi scratched behind Chamaru’s ear for a few seconds with his left hand while keeping his eyes locked on Garric. - “This isn’t going to be like the rest of our fights, so be on your toes.” - Chamaru nodded, letting out a series of high pitched squeaks as if he were a chew toy having its core squeezed tightly and released. Ashi patted Chamaru’s side with a bit of force and Chamaru sprinted out towards the tree line right of Garric and laid prone in the shadows, watching Garric intently and waiting for his moment to strike. While Chamaru was heading towards the tree line, Ashi reached into his hip pouch and retrieved a kunai with his right hand that was laced with an explosive tag; the explosive tag was hidden beneath the handle wrappings. Ashi poured a bit of chakra into the explosive tag to awaken it; ready to explode on Ashi’s command. - “Here I come!” - Ashi flashed his canines at Garric and sprung into action. As he charged towards Garric his speed was relatively average, but then as he came in a ten yard range of Garric his speed spiked. Ashi would appear just a feet or two from Garric’s front wielding a right hook to the stomach, but midway through the hook his body seemingly vanished and reappeared behind Garric. Whilst behind Garric, he impaled the kunai into the ground; leaving only its round pommel sticking out of the ground. Ashi vanished once more and now reappearing on Garric’s right side lunging forward, but still keeping his weight even across his body incase he needed to reposition or pull back, with a right open palm strike to his stomach. Whilst performing the strike, Ashi snickered a bit; signaling for Chamaru to prepare himself. - Keruberosu: - Garric would simply nod in his head in a reply. “You read my mind, be ready. Or this will be quicker then I hope.” While he sent off his Ninken to the right forest clearing to his right Taking a mental note of this just in case it played a big part in how the flow of the battle continued. Garric would place both of his arms forward and crook them at nearly a 90 degree angle and he began to swale all of chakra out of the Tenketsu points on his arms it making a noticeable shroud that was covered his arms. But only sensory types could see where the chakra was actually building into which would be the entire hand but Garric was giving off the illusion to Ashi that is was a moved that involved the entirety of his arms. Since he never really used any Techniques around Ashi yet Garric being the exact opposite already had a clear cut idea of what cards Ashi could pull. The match should heavily be swung into his personal favor. After doing so he simply let the chakra amass in his palms and he stopped flaring the Tenketsu. Once he finished Ashi would be a good portion through his run which didn’t seem to live up to the speed he was used to. Garric would reach into both of his back pockets gripping onto two bomb tags respectively by this time his hands simply rested within the pouch and he was nearly about to Hit with Garric and then bam he disappeared. Using the speed he first witnessed and knew the male possessed once his image dispersed his Byakugan would active simultaneously. With this he was able to perfectly see Ashi even though before with normal sight unless you had a trained eye you would be able to keep up. His eyes immediately picked up the movement of his right fist coming towards him and the chakra coming off the ending of his kunai which could only spell trouble to begin with. So Garric had a simple way to get out of this one before he could even react seeing as his feet were set course to change direction he’d have a hard time escaping. Before he could even reach the 4ft radius of striking Garric and Ashi was already mid motion. He’d use “Substitution Jutsu” A cloud of smoke appearing and only a log appearing but the side of the log that was facing him had nothing on it but the other side had the two bomb tags he was holding on it. So while mid poof he fired off his “Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm” Into the log which he was barely only 10ft from and blew up the bomb tags directly in his face. And if the kunai handle that was laced with chakra was something aswell. He’d be completely blown up and even if he used the same technique Keru was the combined power of two bomb tags to the face and possibly more would end the fight before it could even begin. - Kare: - While in mid charge, Ashi was caught completely by surprise as Garric vanished within a cloud of smoke and in his previous position all that remained was a log. Ashi was quick to come to a halt and then sidestep to the left, granting him a glimpse of Garric aiming his palm at the log as he shot out a gush of chakra at the log which caused it to propel forward, revealing a bit of on the paper bombs pasted on the back of the log. With literally only a couple of milliseconds to react, Ashi flung his own kunai into the mix and braced himself for the explosion by bringing his arms over his face and crunching his body into a ball, but before he could even completely take form the explosion went off and Ashi was pushed back with tremendous force towards the tree line. As his seemingly lifeless body soared through the field, Chamaru was already in pursuit to catch or knock Ashi off course to avoid slamming into the trees. Chamaru was successful in catching Ashi, so he put all his weight onto Ashi to act as an anchor and the of them crash landed onto the ground. They slid a couple of yards; their bodies ten yards from the tree line, and Chamaru quickly got back up on his feet and searched through Ashi’s hip pouch, retrieve a small dark red pellet for Ashi while ingesting one for himself. Ashi still conscious, ingested the pellet Chamaru tried to feed him and as the pellet traveled down Ashi’s esophagus and its coating worn out and its chemical components were absorbed into Ashi’s system, his core began to boil. Ashi stumbled back on his feet all battered up and with burns on his forearms, he swayed side to side while inhaling and exhaling deeply. His lightly tanned skin was flushed with a deep crimson red and his feral features became more prominent; his pupils vanished, nostrils were permanently flared, canines grew larger than normal and his body was quite tense. Chamaru went through a similar process, his fur becoming a matching crimson, his pupils vanishing as well, and his canines growing so large he didn’t need to flash them; similar to a sabertooth tiger. Ashi has fallen deep into his berserk state and being knocked out or killed was the only way to bring him back to his civil state; if Ashi is capable of eliminating his target he will return back to his civil state. Ashi’s chakra concentrated into his nostrils as he inhaled deeply through his nose and he locked onto Garric’s scent. Ashi clapped his hands together and two identical clones of himself came into existence through clouds of smoke and Chamaru followed suit. The four Ashi crouched down on all fours and a cloak of light blue chakra flowed out of two of them. Within a matter of seconds, the four of them charged towards the scent of Garric’s body and as they ran across the field they leapt up into the air and began to twirl furiously and came at Garric from all sides with no predictable pattern. - Keruberosu: - Garric would take some of the brunt of the explosion as well but not nearly as much sustained damage as Ashi would take. While Ashi was soaring through the air, Garric was re-planting his feet from being thrown back, Garric could see the Ninken finally leavings from its position in the forest clearing and he could only take on a dastardly smirk. “Check mate.” Once Ashi was mere centimeters from landing, Garric would body flicker right over to him and smile as while he was mid body flicker technique he began to enforce Tenketsu into palms and fingertips so now aimed downwards at the broken body of his teammates he would start off the jutsu. If the first hit of the combo would hit, it should considering at this point he was basically unconscious from the concussive force, it would continue until Garric was finished. Garric wasn’t known for letting up in fights once he had the advantage and pressure on he pushed it into the literal ground. “Eight Trigrams 128 palms!” He would start by clashing his two fingers directly into the right wrist of Ashi, “Two palms!” He continued the combo by slamming his pointed fingers into his chest as well as the periodic palm small. The strong amount of chakra flaring off his hands with each hit told the story of Garric’s strength it would feel like a tree falling on top of him every time a hit connected and he did it with such a smooth tone of body movement. Garric had such intensity in his eyes that at this point if Ashi was still alive the only blurring visions he’d be able to see was his eyes and the chakra stabbing through his body over and over again. “78 palm! 86 palm! 92 palm!” With each shouting of the palms in which he continued to do it the hits increased exponentially in power and overall speed in which they were delivered with. Tenketsu all throughout Ashi’s body being completely disrupted or shut down for a short period of time. Making any sort of chakra control from this point on or jutsu impossible. “104 palms! 114 palms!” Right before Garric was about to hit the final two palms to end the jutsu he would pull back and focus all the chakra directly into the center of his hands and then slam them right into Ashi’s stomach. “128 PALMS!!!!!!!!!” And once it connected send shockwaves through his body and created enough force to cause a crater beneath his body and send blades of grass tilting over from the raw energy produced by the kid. Afterwards he would hop back and let the dust clear. His chest heaving in and out heavier than usual after his ultimate jutsu of sorts. - Kare: - As Ashi’s body soared through the field and Chamaru was sprinting with all his might in an attempt to save his partner, Garric appeared right before Ashi landed on the ground and Garric prepared his to unleash a hiden jutsu. With Garric locked onto Ashi’s body and preparing his Eight Trigrams 128 Palms, Chamaru was creeping into the ring. Ashi unfortunately took the onslaught of Eight Trigrams 64 Palms and as Garric was about to proceed into the next level of the hiden, Chamaru leaped into the fray and took the majority of what was left of the blows; effectively killing him as Garric reached the end of his hiden jutsu. Ashi laid there on the ground unconscious with the lifeless Chamaru resting on his stomach. -